


One Night That Won't End

by AtlSaints9405



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Destiny, Hotel, M/M, Or not, Pre-Relationship, one night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlSaints9405/pseuds/AtlSaints9405
Summary: “Do you believe in destiny?”“If that’s how you flirt, I can’t help but ask myself how do you find someone to sleep with you”“Are you going to come with a corny phrase like, ‘I’m never awake at...’” he looked at his phone “‘one in the morning, but something said to me I needed to be here at this hour. And here I found you”“No. I was going to say:” The guy got closer “I traveled on two of your flights, and after the last one I told to myself, ‘if I get the chance to see him, I will invite him on a date’ and now you are here on this bar”
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	One Night That Won't End

“Do you believe in destiny?” 

Taeil let down his glass slowly when he heard a voice besides him. The guy wasn’t drunk enough to slur the line, but it was enough to speak with him, an obviously tired flight assistant who was taking his last drink before going to sleep.

“If is not clear enough, I’m speaking with you”

For the first time, he turned around to spare a look to the guy in question. 

It was an attractive young guy, clearly rich, the kind of person who was used to getting everything he wanted and definitely, the kind of person who would never be his type. He already went to the “spoiled rich guy” phase during college. 

“If that’s how you flirt, I can’t help but ask myself, how do you find someone to sleep with you”

“You’ll be surprised” The guy took Taeil’s answer as an invitation to sit beside him “again, do you believe in destiny?”

“Are you going to come with a corny phrase like, ‘I’m never awake at...’” he looked at his phone “‘one in the morning, but something said to me I needed to be here at this hour. And here I found you”

The guy laughed. Taeil wouldn’t say it out loud, but the guy had a beautiful laugh… honestly, he had a beautiful voice. Breathy, but at the same time strong enough to be captivating. 

“That’s the worst pick up line I’ve ever heard”

“Will you say it?”

“No. I was going to say:” The guy got closer “I traveled on two of your flights, and after the last one I told to myself, ‘if I get the chance to see him, I will invite him on a date’ and now you are here on this bar”

Taeil looked towards the bartender, Pierre, to make sure someone was watching the conversation before smiling tightly to the boy.

“I think you confuse me with someone else”

“No. your name is Taeil, you are a flight assistant who works on Korean Air”

The boy smiled even more. As if he was proud of the fact that he followed a flight assistant to their hotel. Taeil saw many of those stories, a dumb flight attendant waiting to impress a stewardess by “casually” traveling with them on many flights and finding them on their hotel.

Ten, one of his coworkers, had one of those. It ended with the dumb asshole in jail after he broke the restraining order when he tried to break into Ten’s house. 

“I’m sure you made a mistake” he looked at the bartender “the bill, please”

The guy seemed to read Taeil’s body language, because he lost his smile, backed up and looked at him weirdly. 

“You think I’m a stalker?”

“No. I just want to go to bed”

“Wait, Pierre” He called the bartender “my name is Lee Donghyuck. I’m staying here, I’m working. Can you confirm it to him?”

“Yeah. Mr Lee is one of our most loyal customers”

“I was born in Korea and I’m a model that’s why I travel a lot. My company has an arrangement with Korean Air, so… yes, I’ve seen you a lot. I’ve seen many flight attendants many times, yet you are the only one who caught my attention. That’s why I made that dumb promise to myself”

“let me get this, you promised to yourself that you will invite me to a date because finding me on a dumb flight is the proof you need to conclude we are destined to be together”

Taeil forced himself not to smile as the smug grin slowly disappeared from the boy’s face.

“I know it sounds dumb”

“It’s dumb” He got up and gave Pierre a cold look. Still, he was a bit angry that the young waiter got up to defend the boy “please my check”

“Of course, Mr. moon”

“It was a pleasure to meet you”

“Wait” Donghyuck called after him “It’s destiny… I know you can feel it”

“I don’t believe in destiny. I believe in working to get what you want” He smiled “you should try”

Taeil walked the distance from the bar two his room, with his cellphone and his wallet in his hand.

And everything could have gone great if it weren’t because when he got in front of his room, he found out he never brought his key with him. He looked in his pockets hoping to find it, he even got the impulse to go back down and get it, but deep inside he knew he forgot it. The last time he saw it was on the nightstand when he left the bathroom and made the silent promise to retrieve it before going out. He never got to the nightstand after it, he never got his card.

It wasn’t unusual that a flight assistant lost their keys to their room. Actually, it was a normal occurrence, he and his coworkers used to laugh about it the morning after. Yet, it was the first time it happened to Taeil. He knew from the rule book and his friend’s stories that the copies were in the pilot’s room. But this flight was to New York and the pilot in question was Johnny, who was on a romantic date with his boyfriend, Mark. Jaehyun, the copilot, was partying with the others, except Doyoung and Taeyong who went out to buy clothes, meaning Taeil was alone in a hotel without his keys. 

He tried on the reception, where a very nice woman told him that he needed to prove that it was his room and explained that since the hotel receives famous people, they were used to having people pretending to be in another apartment that wasn’t theirs just to get into their rooms. Taeil tried to explain to the woman that he, and in consequence the person whose name was in the room, wasn’t famous. Yet, the woman smiled nicely and told him in a nice tone to go to hell, because it wasn’t her problem.

So yeah… Taeil decided to wait in front of Doyoung’s room since he would be the first to come back, that way he wouldn’t ruin his friends’ night and... well, it wasn’t an option with many pros. 

“Hey”

Great. He was sharing an elevator with the guy from the bar.

“Hi. You finished your drink”

“Yes, it was good. It’s always good”

“Sure”

“Are you traveling back tomorrow?”

“I don’t know why it’s any of your business”

Donghyuck opened his mouth as if he was just remembering something just now. 

“Okay, okay, the way I came to you down there was a little creepy”

Taeil snorted. A “little” was the understatement of the century.

“I’m sorry. I just wanted to meet you and I thought this was the only chance I would get to do it without interfering on your job. I’m sorry” he sounded pretty regretful and Taeil felt a bit guilty, it wasn’t as if he was some creep following him, it was just a huge coincidence. 

“You are forgiven. It’s just that one of my best friends went through something really scary with a client and…” Why is he explaining himself to a total stranger?

“I get it” Donghyuck cut his line of thought, “Your floor?”

“8” he signaled the already lighted button.

“Oh… you are in the room besides mine?”

“It’s not my room” a quick rectification “I’ll wait for my coworker there”

“Which room?”

“You are asking a lot of questions if you want me to stop thinking you are creepy”

“Sorry. I’m just curious” 

“I have to wait a bit until my friend comes since I lost my room key”

“I know it will sound really creepy” it was obvious the younger was smiling internally, while he said his offer “but if you need a good place to stay and not…” he smiled “you know, sleep on the floor, you can come to my room”

“Going to Donghyuck’s room”, he laughed at the idea. Taeil hasn’t gone to the room of someone who wasn’t his coworker during his travels since his first year at work—when he was young, dumb and found a cute little barman to take him home that night. He regretted it the morning after while he was puking in Taeyong's room.

“Then, it’s a no?” Donghyuck asked when they got to the apartment, his smile appeared. Unlike the few he gave to Taeil before, this was full of confidence, like a man who has the upper hand and always got what he wanted. It was hot, and if it weren’t for the weird way they met each other, he would’ve considered going on a date with him. 

“Of course not”

“Fine” he didn’t show a reaction, unlike whatever Taeil expected from the man he saw the at the bar “we’ll see each other… or not”

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Donghyuck, Taeil concluded after a fast search of his name on the internet—if someone asked him, he will never admit it—, was a man who knows the way he affected people and it would be ridiculous if he didn’t. He had a fandom with a name, a color and everything. And many of the girls supporting him were pretty vocal with whatever they wanted from him—he had to close a tab after a fifteen-year-old described very vividly how she wanted Huyck to lick her *redacted* until she *redacted* while she would *redacted* and *redacted* o his *redacted*—. Professionals spoke about him and his beauty as if he was unbelievable and everything they had to do was worth it just because he was the best at his job.

And as if being a really handsome model wasn’t enough, he was nice. The worst scandal he got in was when one of his fans recognized baby clothing on his bed and they, for some reason, concluded that he was married and had a child, which ended up being just him taking care of his sister's little baby and a 20 minutes long video of him playing with the kid. And every person who worked with him only had praises to his personality, even one of his stylists described him as one of his favorite types of people ever, and then she went on a discourse about how nice, charismatic, funny, witty and great he was. 

When he finished his (not that quick) search an hour had already passed, Doyoung wasn’t back and Taeil was cold, bored and really tired. He risked a glance to Donghyuck’s room. No. It was better to call Doyoung, at this point anything he was doing with Taeyong was on the back of Taeil’s mind. 

“Hi, this is Doyoung, I’m busy at this exact moment. Please send me a text message if it’s something important. I’ll get back to you soon”

Fine… 

12:36 am.

Donghyuck was asleep. He could knock and wait a few seconds. When Donghyuck ignores his call, he will go back to wait with the knowledge that he, at least, tried.

Taeil knocked the door three times and counted the seconds.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5… 23.

“Hey” Huyck appeared in a white Adidas t-shirt, boxers, big glasses and disheveled hair. It could be endearing, if it weren’t for the smile on his face, a wolf getting the little lamb into his home. “I almost didn’t hear you”

“What are you doing awake at 12 am in your hotel room”

A mischievous smile appeared on Donghyuck’s face. Did taeil already say how handsome the model was? Yes? Well, he will have to repeat it, because even if mischievous was one of the most common traits the model shows on his photos, it was a different thing watching it live. 

“Do you want to discover it?”

Taeil was sure he wouldn't like the answer, yet he nodded. It wasn’t as if he had anything better to do. 

Well...

The thing Lee Doonghyuck, one of the most popular supermodels in Korea, a man who had shootings with the most exclusives brands on the world and who could date any person (famous or not), did alone in his room at 12:30 was playing kart rider on his secret account.

“It’s not just Kart Rider” Donghyuck explained fidgeting “sometimes I play PUG, LOL or Fortnite. If I have friends at home, I play FIFA. But…”

“Today it’s kart rider”

His smile grew wider.

“Yes”

“I play kart rider too” 

“You play kart rider… sure”

“Why are you acting as If it’s surprising to discover a flight attendant playing kart rider. It’s not like I’m some supermodel playing video games like a handsome nerd”

Taeil regretted his words, when he saw Donghyuck wolf smile appearing.

“You think I’m handsome?”

“You are a supermodel, Donghyuck, everyone thinks you are handsome”

“don’t call me Donghyuck, my mom calls me so when she is angry”

“What should I call you, Haechan?”

The stage name rolled out of his mouth easily.

“You searched on internet”

“Of course,” he looked at Donghyuck and took out his phone “Are we going to play someday?”

“Fine, who will create the room”

“I already did it, thunder”

“Did you just make a Cars joke to me?”

The answer never came, he was busy kicking Donghyuck’s ass. 

Two hours later, with three victories and two loses on his belt, Taeil found himself accepting Donghyuck invitation to eat pizza (“ _it won’t last long and they have the best pizza in the world_ ”). They were sitting on the floor, with a pepperoni pizza (“ _you don’t need anything else when you are the best_ ”) and one with meat (“ _their special dish_ ”) in the middle, each one of the with a bottle of beer.

They spoke about everything, Hyuck had one hundred friends and coworkers with many dumb stories and even more on his own. Taeil wasn’t behind, he laughed while he told him about the first time he went to Germany and how he got lost and went to Potsdam after Ten told him to go to a bar at a fancy neighborhood in Berlin.

Taeil couldn’t remember the last time he laughed that much after meeting a stranger and when Donghyuck said it, just after telling a story about his twin sisters pretending to be each other for an exam, he felt a weird sense of pride fill him.

“Stop it” Pink started to tint Donghyuck’s cheeks “You look weird” 

“You just said one of the nicest things someone has ever told me”

“I just said it because it’s true”

“Well, I’m on the same boat”

“you don’t have to say it”

“I’ve never smiled this much with anyone”

If Donghyuck was nervous after he said it, he was even worse now. His ears and neck were red and his eyes were fixed on the floor. It was endearing and nice, a different sight compared with the man who invited him to a date many hours before. 

The moment was broken by the ring of a phone, Taeil’s cellphone. By the look Donghyuck threw towards it, the younger seemed between tossing the phone to the other side of the room or thanking whomever decided to call Taeil at that moment.

“Moon Taeil, where are you?”

“I’m at Hyuck’s room, besides yours”

“Who is Hyuck”

“It doesn’t matter” he saw with dread how Donghyuck got up from his place and started to clean the room “I lost the key to my room. I need a copy”

“That’s bs, you never lose the key to your room”

“I did” he stated, and by the few seconds Doyoung waited before answering, Taeil knew the realization was dawning on him.

“jae, jungwoo and Jeno won’t come back until tomorrow. Johnny is the same and I’m on my room with Taeyong” He explained coldly. Probably he had something already planned with his boyfriend, like a beautiful ending to the perfect date they had.

“You can come here to sleep, but I don’t think it will make any difference if you stay at ‘Hyuck’s’” the mockery on his tone was palpable. 

“Except if I go you won’t spend time with your boyfriend”

“We are sleeping, moon” on the back he could hear a muffled whine “it won’t change anything”

“I’ll ask. Don’t hang” he added before the younger could do anything “Donghyuck, sorry to bother you, but my coworker is asking if I could use more of your kindness and sleep here, on your room”

Donghyuck, who at this point already threw the boxes on the trash cans and made the room seem more presentable than what it used to be, was giving all his attention to reorganize the cables on his console, the tv, the music player and the hair dryer included in the room. Taeil wasn’t sure, but it seemed as if Donghyuck was stalling his time before going to the bedroom to hear their conversation. Or maybe he was a just clean freak. It was an option, however Taeil preferred the first one. 

“Sure”

“Fine” he went back to the phone “he says you should send us breakfast at 8:00 am, a good breakfast”

“I’m not the one who lost his keys”

“Yeah, then I’ll go to your room”

“Fine” Taeyong screamed from the other side 

“Thanks, dongs”

When he let down the phone, Donghyuck was looking at him with an amazed smile. 

“We got breakfast”

“You know I don’t need someone to pay for my breakfast”

“Are we doing the ‘I’m an ultrarich supermodel’ game now?”

“Well, you should know before anything, I’m a ultrarich supermodel”

“then I should go, we come from different worlds”

Donghyuck broke in laughs, immediately taeil followed.

“You can sleep on the bed”

Hyuck said after many minutes, when the laugh already died.

“No”

“Please, I’m the host”

“That’s why. It’s your room, the sofa is good enough”

“It’s not”

“Well, I won’t sleep in the bed while you are on the sofa”

“Fine, we’ll sleep together”

Taeil almost choked with a spit bubble.

“On your bed”

“It’s big enough” Hyuck smiled, knowing how he took him out of his comfort zone. “or, we can sleep one on the floor and the other on the sofa, because I’m not sleeping on the bed if you aren’t there”

It was obvious he thought he already won the discussion. What he didn’t know was that Taeil was pretty capable of playing the same game.

“Fine”

Taeil had to bite his lip to control the smile that was forming, after watching how Donghyuck’s face went from surprised to ashamed. 

“Fine? I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable”

“oh… no” a little smile broke his ‘I’m being serious’ face “we will do it”

A nod. And five minutes later they were the bed. Taeil on his shirt and some pants hyuck gave them, and donghyuck with some fancy pijama he packed. 

“I don’t do one-night stands” Taeil felt nervous under donghyuck’s gaze, they were side by side but the younger had his eyes fixed on taeil’s profile “this isn’t some elaborate plan to sleep with you”

“I know”

“I don’t sleep with clients and even less date them”

“The not dating rule seems a little harsh, no? you work for one of the two airlines in korea, everyone you dated may take one plane. You can’t control it”

“That’s dumb, i’m not on every pla... ” taeil stopped when he heard Donghyuck’s laugh “You are kidding with me”

“After I acted like the creepiest guy ever” Donghyuck said after a few minutes, when the laugh died and both stayed on a calm quietness “I noticed my mistake. I know how it feels and I shouldn’t have bother you”

“I think your stalkers are different than mine”

“You know what I mean”

“Yes, I do” 

“And I know this isn’t some elaborate plan to sleep with me…” A pause with a smile, a mischievous smile that after four hours with him, was beautiful to Taeil “because it’s destiny”

“Something told me you would say some bullshit like that”

“They want us to meet each other. We shouldn’t make it that hard”

“This series of unfortunate events will finish if I accept a date with you”

“You won’t lose anything trying it”

Taeil felt tempted to give in.

“Goodnight donghyuck”

He didn’t, what was the fun in that.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The next morning both woke up to a beautiful breakfast that included pancakes, croasaints, fruit salad, orange juice, milk, and a beautiful baguette sliced and arranged to form a heart. When they read the note the maiden left for them, Donghyuck laughed. 

“Even your friends know this counts as a date”

Taeil rolled his eyes re reading the “I hope he is good in bed” Doyoung sent him.

“It’s not. I didn’t accept anything”

“No. You just played video games and slept with me”

“It doesn’t’ mean anything”

“Then ask doyoung, I think we could get along”

“You won’t. If he knew you, he would hate you”

Donghyuck opened his mouth faking outrage. 

“HATE ME? Moon, nobody I’ve ever met has hated me” he added the last bit as if it was simple

“If you keep teasing me with your date obsession, I will”

“You won’t” Taeil startled when he felt Donghyck breath behind him. God, when the younger got so close “You love me”

“I don’t”

“Keep saying that to yourself” a touch on his shoulder a breath over his neck. He took a deep breath to recover the control over himself. If he didn’t, he would probably end up pushing Donghyuck to the wall and kissing him… oh, he shouldn’t have thought about it. Now the pink lips seemed a delicacy he needed to taste.

“Donghyuck…”

“I know, I know” the model walked away, and for a second taeil was tempted to hold him to himself. To ask for a kiss, to get everything he wanted. “you don’t date clients. I just got carried away, I suppose”

Taeil offered a way out.

“We should eat”

“Yes”

“You don’t have work today?” Taeil asked after a few bites. He was sure this was the longest time he had been with Donghyuck without speaking

“Yes. We have a shoot on a bar, at night,”

“Oh… sure”

“you’ll come back to Seoul soon, right?

“Today, on the 4:00 pm flight”

“we can see each other there”

Taeil laughed. If they get the chance to see each other in Seoul, it would be a miracle. 

“Or not”, Donghyuck corrected his statement with an inscrutable face. For the first time, Taeil lost against one of his impulses. He explained his position about their relationship.

“I don’t know if we can be together” Donghyuck’s eyes were over him, judging him “I don’t know if I give in, you’ll get bored because where is the challenge”

“It's not about ‘challenge’. I swear it, there are harder challenges out there than you”

Again, a laugh. Now, sadder. 

“That’s not helping”

“What I mean is I want to date you” he said slowly, as if it would change anything Taeil just said

“You don’t know me. You just want to date me because I’m the handsome flight attendant you saw more than twice”

“You’ll always remember that to attack me every time I say I want to date you?”

“I don’t know. It was the first thing you told me. And you haven’t shown anything else”

“then date me!” Donghyuck got up off the table and looked at him weirdly “Or give me your number, Taeil. Saying ‘no’ it’s not the answer you think it is”

“I won’t”

“sure, your stupid rule”

The only way he could describe their last minutes together was weird. With the looming arrival of their separation, with the possibility of never seeing each other again or the fear of being the first one to ask for a number, both were far more awkward than comfortable. 

Taeil knew Donghyuck wasn’t going to speak about a date after what just happened, it was his third rejection. But Taeil, well, he wasn’t sure what he wanted from Donghyuck. Yes, he was attractive. Yes, he was his type. Yes, they had fun together… however it didn’t mean a relationship between them could work. Donghyuck was a model, he used to a world of glamour and shine that Taeil couldn’t even dream off, he had fans and tabloids speaking about his beauty and perfection, he was busy helping people and changing the world for better. Taeil didn’t know if he could fit on his life easily, or even if he got something to offer. He only had a cat that preferred his sister, a little apartment in seoul and many relationships that ended before the three months mark because he never had time for his partners. 

They finished their food and with smiles they started organizing the plates. They didn’t have to do it, that wasn’t too much to ask to their maids, especially since the room didn’t had a real sink or dishwasher, but when Taeil got the dishes, trow the remains to the trash and carried them to the bathroom, Donghyuck followed easily. 

They were stalling their goodbye. That was obvious

“I’m sorry” Taeil raised the white flag “I never planned this” he made a vague movement between Donghyuck and him

“Me neither” Donghyuck stopped helping and leaned against the doorframe of the bathroom

“It was great”

“And know it should end” his eyes were fixed on the floor. 

Taeil didn’t have a plan; he just closed the distance between him and Donghyuck and kissed him. It was as fast as it came with a mere touch that made Taeil want more.

“I’m sorry, huyck” his hand burned against taeil’s waist

“you don’t have to go” 

He asked himself what would happen if he gave up. If he closed again the gap between them and gave him a kiss, a real kiss on hyuck’s fluffy, pink lips. It was a risk, one Taeil shouldn't take.

“Bye, better end it fast”

Taeil wasn’t lying to himself. In his 26 years of life he had many breakups, many relationships that ended without words, charged with resentment and with the knowledge that you wasted your time with the wrong person. It was better to end it on a high note, they liked each other, had a great time together and shared meaningful words. 

“wait” the voice broke in the room just as taeil open the door “let’s bet, if I get to see you again, you’ll say yes to a date”

Donghyuck was playing his last card and, heck, it was hard to not let him win.

Because, there wasn’t a way donghyuck could lose. 

It was destiny. 

“fine” the smile Donghyuck gave him, was the biggest reward he could think off “No airports or planes”

“perfect”

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Being a flight attendant with a cat and a meddling sister, had a huge advantage. For once, you could come back to a seemingly empty house but still there would be the clues of someone being there, like the dirty glass his sister sometimes left on his room because she went to watch TV the night before and forgot to take it, or his favorite jacket being outside of the drawer because 노란 toke it out. It won’t have the things of another person yet he won’t return to a sad and empty house. 

On the other side, the disadvantage of him having to take care alone of everything in his home. His sister only helped with Yellow—“ _what will you give me if I do it for you_ ”, “ _nothing? You will do it because you are a good sister_ ”, “ _jajajaja, nah…_ ”—, that’s why he was coming back from the mall just two hours after his last plane arrived getting everything he needed for a calm week at home.

He climbed the three floors of stairs that separate him from his apartment, and his beautiful cat, whistling a Shawn Mendes song he got glued on his mind after doyoung sang it during the trip, and said hi to the neighbors of the second floor, who by some reason were standing outside of his apartment with weird looks—maybe an emergency with the landlord, he told himself remembering the last time it was a mistake on some reparations and everyone on the fifth floor was on dark for five hours—. When he got to his own floor, he said hi to Miss Park, the old lady who lived next to him, took care of his home when his sister wasn’t available and was way too invested in his relationship status. And that’s when he saw it. 

Donghyuck, sitting on the floor of his apartment, dressed with a hoodie, a skinny jean and a face mask, and playing video games on his cellphone. 

“Donghyuck, what…?”

The younger got up from the floor and looked at him pretending to be cool, as if he wasn’t on the floor looking disheveled and sad for a minute before.

“I think I won the bet”

“the… oh, the bet” 

It was three months after their not date and, at this point, Taeil gave up with the idea of saying Donghyuck again. During the first week, Taeil had hope, he was expecting to find Donghyuck walking on the street or waiting on the bar of a hotel, yet he never saw him even on one of his flights. 

On the second one he was willing to compromise, if he got the chance to see Donghyuck, anywhere, at any moment, he would ask for his number. Yes, the bet was about Donghyuck asking his number if they found eachother again, but there was nothing against Taeil asking for his number right? 

And on the third… well, Taeil already gave up. Maybe it was destiny, maybe it was screaming that he already lost his chance with Donghyuck and he won’t get it again. 

“Yes, the bet. We saw each other, not in an airport or a plane”

“In my house”

“Sure” Donhyuck said as if it was obvious, as if it was perfectly normal to go to the home of a person you just met three months ago and speak about an old bet you made with them “I wanted to see you”

“How you even got my direction”

“Doyoung, I saw him during a flight and… yeah” Donghyuck explained “The destiny wasn’t on my side and I decided I should work to get what I wanted”

“I’m glad you did”

Donghyuck looked at him, hopeful. 

“you are? I thought…” his eyes felt to the floor “I don’t know”

“Hyuck” he got closer. Close enough to touch his chin and lift it up until their eyes crossed “I’m glad you came”

Just those words were necessary for Hyuck to be the same person he was when they met. His cocky smile reappeared, his eyes were gleaming and he grew taller and bigger.

“Since i won the bet, are we dating tomorrow?”

“Or today” he smiled “you want to come in?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I hope you liked it. It's short, and it doesn't even have a kiss, but I'm soft. So... yeah. :)


End file.
